Scaring Ash and Calming Her Down
by justdancingsam
Summary: Samuel decides to scare Ash as a prank, but little did he know, he went a little too far.
1. Scaring Ash

**Here's something short and sweet! :3**

 **2 Chapters since I thought up of having a chapter of calming her down.**

This idea Samuel had was pretty damn sneaky, he was to do something to make his wife scream, and possibly shout in shock! His plan? _To scare the living shit out of Ash!_

Scaring the punk rocker had to be the most ridiculous thing he _ever_ had to do! But, lucky for him... _he knew how to do it!_

* * *

He was going to scare her with a video he found just the other day, it was a meme from the song "All Star", by Smash Mouth. someBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME! This video was perfect for scaring the shit out of... _anyone!_

To top it off, he was gonna play it next to her ears, despite the possibility of her ears bleeding, and getting treatme-, NO! Bleeding ears were something Samuel KNEW how to fix. _"HA HA HA! I'm SO mischievous!"_ Samuel thought with a grin on his face.

"Can't wait to see her reaction!" Samuel tried hard not to laugh, but couldn't hold it, and he burst out laughing! Unfortunately, Ash heard, not his plan, but the laughter. "What is going on here?" Those familiar words, once used when, you all know what happened! "Uh... nothing?" Samuel tried to retaliate. "K then, I'm about to put Scarlett to sleep. If I don't see you again, then have a good night." Ash said.

Samuel was just about to devise his plan!

* * *

"Good night" Samuel said. And she shut his door.

"K, now how am I gonna do this? I don't wanna make it obvious." Samuel instantly said.

 _10 minutes later..._

He thought up of something.

* * *

Step 1, When he wakes up, play the same video, pause at 30 seconds.

Step 2, He needs to wait until Scarlett does her morning cries, this is about 10 minutes before Ash woke up, if no cries were heard, just go on with it.

Step 3, Sneak to Ash's bedroom (They're gonna get a 2 person bed soon)

Step 4, Place device on her ears

Step 5, Play video, SCARING HER!

* * *

"Wow, that plan I thought up was so good, and so sneaky! I can't wait to see her reaction!" Samuel said quietly.

Then he waited anxiously for the next morning. He DIDN'T think he would need to calm her in ANY way!

* * *

 _The next morning..._

This was it, 8 A.M., the hour before Ash woke up, 50 minutes until this plan takes action. To pass the time, he played some Cards Against Humanity online.

8:50 A.M., no cries from her, _was she deep asleep?_ "Guys, gotta go, see y'all later!" Samuel said

"IT'S TIME!" Samuel yelled quietly.

* * *

Well, that didn't take long to reach her bedroom, but it sure was a damn hard task, Scarlett needed changing, and so she tried to get him to even start this, "Chanhe ma?" Scarlett was trying to say (Remember, she's 15 days old).

"Not now" Samuel retaliated, and just went to Ash. Not caring about whatever happened. The video was ready.

Quietly opening the door, he put the phones to her ears, and, to make things better, _he taped them!_

ALRIGHT, now that it was 8:55, he could do it. He had a button that controlled the phones.

* * *

It was at that moment, _he pressed said button!_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was Ash's response, "SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME, I AIN'T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED!"

He just burst out laughing! "Oh damn! I got her... GOOD!"

Only to realize, this probably wasn't the best idea. As soon as he pressed to stop, a whole shit-load of things happened.

For one, Ash's body was shaky to the touch. Second, she was hyperventilating, and to top it all off... _her ears were bleeding!_

"DAMN IT! I KNEW something was bound to go wrong!" Samuel said to one's self.

"You alright?" Samuel tried, but Ash didn't respond.

"Ash? Ash?" And fell on her pillow, eyes closed. She just fainted, due to hyperventilation and being scared

To be continued...


	2. Calming Her Nerves and Quills

**Chapter 2 just "dropped"**

A few hours later, her body still shaking, ears still bleeding, she woke up on the couch, this time, no groan went through her. She just gasped when she realized her ears hurt from SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME!

"Ugh" Ash just said, he was nearby with equipment to clean her ears. As said, he knew how to clean up bloody ears, and doing it on a porcupine was no exception. "Ash. Good to see you're awake" Samuel said, and she quickly nodded.

Samuel touched her legs, only to find them shaking all over the place, her quills were starting to fly off of her as well, not only that, she was breathing heavily. To top shit off, she almost felt like death took over her, but it didn't. _"Oh god! I'm gonna need to calm her nerves down"_ Samuel thought.

* * *

 _An hour later, after cleaning her ears..._

"Ash, are you alright" Samuel was making sure she could hear just fine. Turns out she did, but no answer. How, just _HOW_ was he gonna calm her nerves and quills. Well... HOW?

He thought of getting some psychological help, but actually knew what to do, _snap out of it!_

* * *

"Ash, snap out of this, you're fine." Samuel tried. Still shaky. Then he borrowed her electric guitar, and played it, as hard as he could, she was used to this.

And, within a matter of time, _her nerves calmed down._

"Phew!" Samuel went.

"Ash, you okay now?" Samuel asked. FINALLY she responded.

"Yeah, it's just, my nerves and quills were tense, what happened." Ash said.

"Ash, let me tell you one thing." Samuel said. Making sure not to get near her ears again. "I GOT YOU GOOD!" He then said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I scared you this morning." Samuel said. Both just burst out laughing. _"Fuck, he's good!"_ Ash thought.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next fanfic!


End file.
